The present invention relates to a process for producing a resin-extended isoprene rubber, a rubber composition obtained by the above process and a pneumatic tire prepared by using the above rubber composition. To be more specific, the present invention relates to a process for producing a resin-extended isoprene rubber containing a resin which is highly dispersed, a rubber composition which contains a resin-extended isoprene rubber obtained by the above process and which can secure a fracture characteristic and the like and a pneumatic tire prepared by using the above rubber composition for a tread member.